Nefarian
| instance = Blackwing Lair }} Nefarian (also known as Blackwing) is a black dragon and eldest son of Deathwing.Official WoW Gameplay Trailer: Blackwing Lair He appears in his human guise as Lord Victor Nefarius, Lord of Blackrock. Holding the Blackrock clan and various clans of ogres under his control, Nefarian rules from his lair at the top of Blackrock Spire. Nefarian appears in World of Warcraft as the final encounter in Blackwing Lair, implemented in patch 1.6. Chris Metzen is believed to be the voice of Nefarian.http://www.nytimes.com/2006/05/09/technology/10warcraftqa.web.html?pagewanted=4&_r=5 Biography The black dragonflight was among the greatest threats to mortal life the world has ever known. Led by the fallen Aspect, Deathwing, the black dragons ravaged and subverted the kingdoms of humanity and elves for generations. Yet, during the Battle of Grim Batol (nearly fifteen years ago), Deathwing was defeated by his fellow Aspects — though he managed to escape complete destruction at their hands. Whether he was eventually captured by the other Aspects or is merely hiding in seclusion, it is clear he has no direct control over his diabolical flight. Since Deathwing's departure, his eldest children have arisen to lead their brethren and recoup their failing numbers. Deathwing's eldest son, the malicious and cunning Nefarian, has claimed the burning fortress of Blackrock Spire — and Blackwing Lair as his aerie. Nefarian has been experimenting with the blood of all of the various dragonflights to create a chromatic dragonflight of unstoppable warriors. In this task he has succeeded his father, and aided by his sister, he plans to use them to rally the Black Dragonflight to his command. In Blackrock, aided by his loyal dragonspawn, he fights a constant battle with Ragnaros and his forces for control of the mountain, and ultimately control of the entire region. To this end, he made efforts to bolster his forces like his father Deathwing in ages past. Nefarian delights in capturing Ragnaros’s elemental minions and using them for his own insidious purposes. He has struck up an alliance with Rend Blackhand, though he only uses him and his Dark Horde to further his own goals. Nefarian's mad bid for dominance has even attracted the ire of the red dragonflight — in the form of the red dragon Vaelastrasz — which has always been the Black flight's greatest foe. Though Nefarian's intentions are known, the methods he is using to achieve them remain a mystery. With the black dragonflight once again under solid leadership, and with the support of these new chromatic dragons, he plans to strike back against the other dragonflights, as well as the mortal nations of the world. Nefarian speaks Common, Darnassian, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Gnomish, Low Common, Orcish, Thalassian, and Zandali. Alleged death With the coming of Patch 2.1.0, it seems that Nefarian may have died in-universe. Lady Sinestra, a black dragon NPC added in the patch, says during an event involving her and a Dragonmaw fel orc named Overlord Mor'ghor: :You have no doubt heard about Nefarian's failures on Azeroth...While he has fallen, the experiment continues. My master...He continues the work that his progeny began. This seems to imply that Nefarian is dead, or at least presumed dead by the black dragonflight. This quote also seems to imply that Deathwing was not destroyed during his confrontation with the other aspects but is, in fact, in control of the black dragonflight in Outland. Nefarian appears to still be alive, as he will be featured in the upcoming World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. He'll be located in Blackwing Descent.http://www.wow.com/2009/08/22/blizzcon-2009-world-of-warcraft-dungeons-and-raids-panel/ However, as Onyxia's return seems to be purely gameplay-based and not intended to suggest the character's return, this still casts doubt on Nefarian's status. It might be possible that since Cho'gall is resurrecting C'Thun, that Deathwing has sent some rather powerful Twilight's Hammer members to do the same to Nefarian. In combat Nefarian usually enters combat in human form at first, summoning his many minions and allies while he wears down his enemies with powerful spells. If seriously threatened, he takes on his true form, using his shadow flame breath to incinerate anyone who is not properly protected. He uses his corrupted power ability to incapacitate whatever characters he feels are the greatest threat. If badly wounded, Nefarian uses his powerful magic to retreat. If prevented from retreating, he uses his most powerful spells and abilities to turn his enemies against each other, and to drain their health and spells while restoring his own. Nefarian’s breath, known as shadow flame, is among the deadliest of any dragon’s attacks. Any living target affected by Nefarian’s breath is set afire with shadow flame, taking terrible damage. The only protection from this attack is the scales of another powerful black dragon. Names Over the years, Nefarian has been given a few names, including: *Nefarion *Nefarius *Blackwing *Victor Nefarius Quotes Dialogue with Rend Blackhand : : : : : : : : : : : : : : (upon buffing Gyth) : Quotes within Blackwing Lair Corrupting Vaelastrasz: * * Stealing the Red Scepter Shard: * ? Come and get it...}} * * * Videos Patches and hotfixes External links References es:Nefarian fr:Nefarian Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Blackwing Lair mobs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Unique models